Eidolon
by SilverSatori
Summary: Even superheroes (or those who are told they are) can have the strangest of experiences. Not only are there the Avengers to put up with, no, Olli first has to figure out her own powers. And then two other players come into the game... [A collection of one shots based on my concept from "Nightmares". Can be read independently. Pietro x OC]
1. Roadrunner

This is a really, REALLY random one shot I wrote after I was sent a tumblr post about a possibility for Pietro to annoy people (you'll see).

I wouldn't have uploaded it if not pretty much every review asked about my OC from the one shot "Nightmares" (I didn't know people acually read these bottom notes o.O). That title is a public menace too. Hopefully I'll find a better one someday.

Info: The name "Eidolon" means something like ghost or apparition in old Greek. Thanks to Just A Little Birdy for that. Maybe, hopefully, I'll write an OS someday where Olli actually receives that name. This one shot (and the second one "Strange night") was written before I decided on that name. So don't be confused why it doesn't appear yet.

For some reason it sounded incredibly weird to me to write in third person about Olli. So I stuck with the second person form.

* * *

 **Public menace  
**

"PIETROOOOO!"

The door slammed as something silver-blue flashed past you. You heard a giggle, then it was gone. Hesitating, you opened the door, just to almost get a cup in the face. You dodged it, barely, the cup coming to a rest centimeters over the floor. You picked it up.

"Ah, Olli," Wanda said. "Hi. Sorry for that."

"Hi," you replied and sat the cup down on the counter. "What did he do?"

Wanda shrugged. "Are you actually asking this?" You shook your head. Wanda tried to be nice, you knew that. She still wasn't happy about you dating her twin, but her animosities had subsided and you had become somewhat similar to acquaintances, if not friends.

You got yourself a coffee. "So he's still all over that. Seriously, Tony deserves salt in at least one of his coffees." You had said that absently, but then you realized that was not such a bad idea. After all he was responsible for all that mess. Just because he came over for a week. That guy was trouble on two legs. He should never have showed Pietro those cartoons.

For one whole week, Pietro's favorite occupation had been whispering "meep-meep" to somebody and getting the hell out of there, giggling like a five-year-old. And he didn't seem to plan on stopping. By now even the jokes had died. Like Rhodey put it: "If he says that once again and isn't fast enough, he won't say anything for a while."

"Morning," a sleepy Sam Wilson murmured when he came into the kitchen. He nodded at Wanda and walked right past you on his search for coffee. You stepped out of the way.

"So, you and Lucy, you're not going to kill each other anymore, right?", he yawned.

"I believe she prefers to be called Olli," Wanda said, shooting you a questioning glance. You grinned and laid a finger to your lips. Wanda and Vision were the only ones able to see you without needing to focus. That made you some kind of accomplices, you presumed. Since Vision was not really a type for pranks, Wanda it was. She was a reliable and nice person, you knew that. Just very protective of her brother. But now, after almost two months, things had calmed down a bit.

"Please tell me that public menace is not here right now," Sam murmured. "No offense, Wanda." She just shook her head with a smile. Sisterly love or not, Pietro was a troublemaker. Everybody knew. Outside was a little scuffle and a curse, followed by a giggle.

A second later, Pietro was standing in the room like nothing had happened. Only Rhodey and Vision and then the new team was complete or what? You stayed out of the way as he flitted about the kitchen, too fast to be seen as more than a silver-blue flash. You needed to wait until he stood still for a moment.

"Any idea where Olli is?", he asked after finishing his coffee with a lot of sugar (otherwise he probably couldn't keep up that speed). Sam shook his head. Wanda didn't say anything. Pietro went on without waiting. "Well, I gotta fetch her. She's a sleepyhead. ...meep, meep." With that, he was gone and left you behind very disappointed, but with a grin. He'd be back in seconds anyway.

Seconds turned to minutes while Sam was waking up and Wanda stirred her coffee, casting discreet glances at you.

"Morning," Steve said loudly when he came in, followed by Rhodey. "Did you see Olli? Selvig and the others want to run a few more tests on her ability." You finished your coffee and watched them, while Wanda played innocent.

"Pietro's off to fetch her," Sam said. "Guys, why the hell are we standing here anyway? Two people more and the kitchen's full. I sure don't need to cuddle with anyone before all got a shower."

Pietro appeared in the door. "She's not in her room."

"Who's where, Roadrunner?" There he was, the guy responsible for the whole mess. (Except the fact that Pietro was an annoyance even before.)

The one and only Tony Stark, who now was here to fetch his obviously already prepared coffee. You grabbed the salt, trying to be quiet. Wanda helped you by shifting a chair a bit too loudly. She smiled at them innocently while you went over to Tony's mug, or what you supposed was his. He had his back turned to you, blocking the view for everybody else. You poured the white crystals into the black liquid and got the hell away before he bumped into you.

"So, Steve tells me you've become quite the team. Care to come over to the Avengers Tower sometime? And that new talent... Lucyna Oliver, right? I'd love to meet her." The great Tony Stark wanted to meet you. That still felt like one hell of an honor. You, an Avenger. Whoa.

"We've already picked an Avengers name," Rhodey announced. "It's either Ghost or Chameleon."

You rolled your eyes. Seriously? That was the best they could come up with? Before you could even get the chance to be angry at them, Tony doubled over and had just enough time to spit his coffee in the sink. "What the hell?"

You couldn't help yourself. You whispered "Meep-meep" into his ear and made a dash for the door, giggling like a school girl. It might not be as effective as with Clint (he had visited a few weeks ago and seemed to have declared war on Pietro, which turned out to be a long-lasting thing), but it was hilarious enough. You jumped into Pietro's arms, only able to enjoy his confused face about your sudden appearance for a second, and whispered "Run!" into his ear. Fortunately, he complied immediately, or at least at his usual speed, which was fast enough. You could hear Tony roar "MAXIMOFF!", but then you were already outside and in the woods around the facility. It was finally getting warmer, but you were glad about your jacket, especially at this speed. Eventually, after a good forty-five seconds, Pietro stopped.

"What was that?"

"I put salt in his mug."

Pietro laughed. "Why? Oh wait, it's Tony Stark, forget the question." You laid your arms around his neck again and cuddled into his shirt, trying to ignore the dark bottom line of this statement. He might have forgiven Tony, but forgotten? Never. The picture would never leave him.

"Actually for showing you those damned cartoons. Your sis almost killed me with a coffee mug that was intended for you."

"You were there?", he asked. He set you down and held you at arm's length to look at you. Unremarkable face and clothes. Nothing had changed. Two days ago you had decided blond strands would suit your brown hair, but so far, nobody had mentioned it.

"You ran past me when you made your escape."

"Oh. Damn. How do you always do that?"

"Ask Erik and Helen. Besides, I need to be with them in..." You checked our phone. "three minutes."

Pietro laid his arms around you again. "Then we still have time." He kissed your hair and you leaned against him. Damn, you were almost five miles away from the facility and he wasn't even sweating or out of breath. It was quiet here, very quiet. A few birds sang, a soft breeze brushed over you, you could hear Pietro's heart, a steady thump-thump-thump. It was wonderful. You certainly were the luckiest girl on the planet, ending up here for some reason without doing anything.

"I-"

"Meep-meep." And with this, he swooped you up and you were in front of the laboratory. When he set you down again, about thirty seconds later, you were laughing like a lunatic, for no other reason than the usual adrenaline kick running with Pietro gave you. The door opened and Erik Selvig raised an eyebrow at you, as you clung to Pietro's arm. "Did I miss a joke?"

Pietro wanted to answer, but you nudged him. "Come in, before Tony finds you."

"What did you do?", Helen Cho asked.

"Gave him what he deserved," Pietro answered for you. The scientists exchanged worried glances, but didn't ask.

"Agent Oliver, sit down, please," Helen said. "What about you?" Pietro shrugged his shoulders. You could see a new scientist, a girl, bustling around in the background, giving Pietro longing glances.

"Please stay," you said. You kissed him. It felt good. Not that there had been any time it didn't. And it was a very good way to make a point. "Can't risk Tony testing one of his new inventions on you."

Pietro grinned and escorted you to the middle of the room. The medical devices, whatever they were, were attached to something that looked suspiciously like a dentist's chair. You were still a bit uncomfortable, despite knowing the worst that had happened to you so far was having to give a blood sample. "Don't stand in the way," Helen told Pietro.

"Me? Never."

"Otherwise we might get the idea to run a few more tests on you as well." Pietro grimaced, and stayed silent.

In fact, the only thing you had to do was lie still and try to fade, like they were calling it. The problem with your ability was, once somebody knew you were there, it didn't work out anymore. And they still hadn't found out how you managed to fade in the first place.

At least you had something to bring you through these boring hours: Pietro annoying everybody who didn't seem to do any important work and Tony Stark stomping in and asking where the speedster was. Good thing that this was not the Stark tower and Tony didn't have JARVIS with him. So Cho and Selvig ushered the billionaire out of the room, telling him they hadn't seen Pietro since he delivered Olli to them. Tony threw back a confused glance and you waved at him. Then the door shut in his face.

At noon, the scientists released you, seemingly not better off than before.

"For next time, try to check if it feels different being visible or not. Physically," Cho told you. You nodded and left the laboratory behind, hand in hand with Pietro. You just couldn't be friends with that kind of environment. It gave you the chills, despite everybody being so nice.

The two of you had missed lunch, it seemed. You were alone in the room. Pietro got you your favorite, spaghetti and tomato sauce and another one for him. Except his portion was about twice the size of yours. You ate in silence, which lasted for a good four minutes. It was a miracle he didn't get a stomachache seeing how fast he was always eating. Eventually you were finished as well.

"You might want to avoid Tony for a while," you told him.

"Hey, why did you blame it on me in the first place?", he complained. You smiled and wiped tomato sauce off his cheek, his stubble tickling your fingertips.

"Because you can run faster."

"Meep-meep," he said with a grin.

"So, what's up for you today?"

"I got the day off," he said. "Wanda wanted to watch a movie. Wanna come too?"

You hesitated. "Hey, you know what, I'll leave you two to it. Have a little sibling time, okay?" You stood up to put the dishes into the sink. Then somebody grabbed you, and spun you around, your back against the kitchen counter. No chance of escape.

You kissed. Spaghetti. Mhm. You had training with Steve this afternoon, but that was still a few hours in the future. You had wanted to work on your short story. But plans changed.

"When does that film start?", you asked, running a hand through his messy hair.

"Whenever I want to," he purred. "I'm sure Wanda will understand. You know, we could watch a few cartoons."

"Meep-meep," you whispered. He picked you up and you were gone.


	2. Strange night

**Strange night**

You woke to the sound of your phone buzzing madly. Your heart was pounding, your throat burning, and you had a crushing headache. You swung your legs out of the bed, your skin breaking into goosebumps, misjudged the vigor of your movement and landed on the floor. The world was spinning. You somehow managed to grope for your phone on the nightstand, but the caller had obviously already decided you were not home.

Which you weren't. Because this was not your home, or the facility, or New York, it was...

Las Vegas. Now you remembered. The team had decided to celebrate your latest victory over HYDRA and all the birthdays in the last months, when everybody had been too busy to do so. So, you had decided to spend a few days in the most fabulous city of the States.

That was how much you knew. You had spent the last three days cruising around with the team, lacking Vision, who stayed at the facility, Rhodey, who was on some top secret missing person case, and Bruce Banner, who you had still not met yet. Last night was an enigma though. You had never been a lot into drinking, so how did you manage to get so wasted? From the point of Clint proposing to stop at some random bar, your memory was a blank.

There was a murmur and a groan on the bed. You struggled into a sitting position and rested your chin on the edge of the bed. Pietro raised his head, blinking at you with reddened eyes. He looked like a sleepy owl that had been dragged through a ceiling fan. His silver-black hair stood in all directions. "Good morning," he murmured in Sokovian.

"More like good afternoon," you replied, somehow managing to drag your aching body onto the bed and dropping your phone back on the nightstand. It was four pm, it said. What the hell had you been doing? Hopefully nothing the others would bug you with forever. Thor had probably not been sober, but he was a demi-god, so to get him shitfaced drunk was next to impossible I this realm. Steve couldn't become drunk at all. That had to suck. The others were a wholly different matter. So maybe you had gotten off well.

Pietro tried to sit up and grinned that goofy smile at you. Even now, when you had to look like a bird that had the misfortune to meet a jet engine, he was goddamn handsome. Might also be due to the fact that he was not wearing a shirt. How could you possibly be so lucky to get him of all people? He wrapped his arms around you and you could lean against his firm chest. Better. You might both need a shower, though.

"What did we do last night?", you asked.

"Don't know," he murmured. You were still feeling dizzy, but Pietro couldn't be drunk anymore. His metabolism was some three or four times (or more, you couldn't remember) faster than those of an average human. So why could he get drunk and Steve not? It was a mystery.

"Mhm," you said and brushed your fingers over his stubble, which was slightly more than just that right now. He smiled idly. Your wedding ring blinked softly in the light.

Wait. What?

You jerked upright, staring at the narrow silver trinket on your finger. Pietro protested with a growl and rolled on the side. "What's wrong?", he asked in Sokovian.

You didn't answer, but pulled his left hand to you, making him lose his balance. His face hit the mattress, followed by another offended grumble. He was wearing the same ring, narrow and silver. You carefully took off yours. It fit you, but barely. Then again, your fingers looked a bit swollen anyway, probably from the drinking last night.

You found a tiny inscription on the inside.

 _Pietro & Olli – forever yours_

You stared at it, speechless. Then somebody wrapped around you and Pietro rested his head in your lap. "Something wrong?", he asked again. You put on the ring again, not sure what else to do with it, and stared into space for a moment. "Pietro, what do you remember about last night?"

"We went into that bar, it was called... Hot Shots? Was Clint's idea. We drank and chatted and Steve looked a bit angry because he couldn't get in the good mood and... I think Wanda and the others did a karaoke contest?"  
"And after that?" Whatever rest of alcohol was in your system, it had suddenly lost its effect. And you were not hungover anymore.

"Don't know, I guess we got back to the hotel?" You looked around. That was your room, alright. At least something.

"You sure we didn't make some... spontaneous stop?", you asked. You pushed him off you, earning yourself a hurt look, and began rummaging through your bag. Your wallet. You opened it and found a brand-new passport from the state of Nevada on the name of Olli Maximoff. The picture was a few weeks old, a little portrait you had a photographer make for a new passport. Yours was expiring soon. Looked like that problem was solved.

Too flustered to think anything about this whole affair, you dug out a paper. It was a license from a Las Vegas church for speed weddings. That explained a lot. You dropped on your butt and stared at the cream-colored wall. You and your boyfriend of half a year, which was maybe a month less the time you had known him at all, were married.

You jumped when there was a knock on the door. Pietro was already opening it by the time you checked if you had marginally decent clothing on you. Yes. Pietro's shirt, which was way too big, but had the advantage of covering everything.

"You," you could hear Clint's voice. He didn't sound thrilled. You staked over to the door on legs that seemed a bit too shaky for your taste. "Hi Clint," you said, which turned into a yawn.

"Agent Oliver," he said. Hawkeye looked just as disheveled and tired as you felt, but at least he had obviously taken a shower and put on fresh clothes. "Or wait, Agent Maximoff now, right? Did you, whatsitcalled, consummate your new bond?"

Your jaw dropped at that. You would have expected something like this from Thor, who categorically never kept quiet about what he wanted to know, but Clint? The guy with three kids and the most normal of all Avengers? Then you realized what this meant.  
"You know about it?"

"Sure. We were there." He looked puzzled. "Uh... Am I right we have a problem here?"

"Yeah!", you exclaimed. "The problem is I don't remember shit about last night. The last of which is the little fact that Pietro and I are married all of a sudden."

"You thought it was a good idea," Pietro said, giving you his big blue puppy eyes. Clint made a step backwards.

"Whoa. Okay, you two get finished, we're calling in an action committee. Steve will know what's going on."

"What, because he's Captain America?", Pietro asked in a mocking voice.

"He was the only sober one of us," Clint replied with a shrug and a glare to the Sokovian.

Still flustered, you went inside and waited for Pietro to shut the door. Then you cast off the shirt and your panties and climbed into the shower, washing off sweat and dirt and whatever rests of the night before. You were standing with your eyes closed, rinsing out shampoo in your hair, when you heard the shower door open and then a strong, warm body pressed against yours.

"Are you unhappy, dear?", Pietro asked.

"I'm confused," you said. "We are here for partying, then I wake up and we're married? That's like some bad movie plot."

"And you're the beautiful female protagonist." He brushed through your hair to rid it of the last shampoo. You leaned against his chest.

"And you're the hot guy. That's not the point. We've known each other for like six months."

Pietro hesitated, then let go and groped for the soap or something like that. You wiped water out of your eyes and stood there for a moment, watching. He looked disappointed.

"How drunk were you really last night?"

"Can't tell if I don't remember," he replied quietly, completely focused on cleaning himself.

"Speedy, what's wrong?"

He shrugged his shoulders. You frowned. That men never could open up. "Dude, we're standing in the freaking shower, that's _the_ place for a deep conversation. Was it because I said we don't know each other for long?"

Another shrug. "Wouldn't you like to be with me?" Next thing you knew, you were in his arms again, water pouring down on the two of you, soap running down. How the hell did he manage not to fall on the wet tiles at that speed?

"I _am_ with you, Pietro. Right now." You kissed him and he picked you up. "It's really not that. I swear. But as I said, a few things should be taken more slowly. Oh, don't do those puppy eyes again." He smirked at you and you couldn't help laughing. "I just think... it should have been more romantic. You know what I mean?"

"Mh-mh," Pietro said with a solemn nod. You ruffled his hair. It was sticky.

"Okay, we gotta do something about that." He set you down. You turned away to get the shampoo. Yours, to be exact. Well, then he would smell of raspberries for a day. His problem. You liked it and also insisted on washing his hair. It was wonderfully soft after it was clean again. What the hell had you been doing last night?

Pietro looked like he was going to say something, but you got out of the shower and started drying yourself. He did the same and you both got dressed.

"Really, speedy, look at that water trail," you said. "Somebody's gonna fall." Which would probably be you. "You know, since we're married now anyway, we have to go on a honeymoon." You smiled about the thought of going to somewhere exotic like Tahiti or rather mundane like Europe... maybe not Sokovia though.

"I was going to ask you anyway, you know?", Pietro said in a tiny voice. You froze, one hand half outstretched to get your hairbrush.

"What?"

"Olli, I... wanted to ask you if you would be my wife. Wanda told me I should wait, it was too early, and I didn't know how to do it, so..."

"Was this some kind of arrangement, getting me drunk?" You were talking without thinking.

"No!", Pietro exclaimed, obviously offended. "I'd never do that."

"I know," you said, shaking your head. This was all so weird. You heard the door slam, accompanied by a gust of wind. You shook your head with a smile and finished brushing your hair. The next moment the door was opened again. You turned around to your boyfriend... now husband, holding out a rose to you.

"It's a bit late now for that, but do you... do you want to try?" You couldn't help to press one hand to your mouth, tears welling in your eyes. No matter how fucked up this had started, it was still beautiful.

"Olli Maximoff," you said, unable to suppress a big smile. "That sounds damn good, don't you think?" He looked at you, waiting for a Yes or No, his blue eyes pleading. You jumped into his arms, careful not to destroy the rose. "Of course I want to."

"Where do you want to go. Tahiti? Something cooler?"

"Well, actually we got to meet the others first. I want to know what my wedding looked like." He looked disappointed, but nodded. You put on shoes, then a hoodie to cover your still wet hair. At the door, you turned. "Pietro, can you get my phone? Should be in the bathroom."

"Sure." A silver-blue swirl. A blink later he fell for you. Directly in front of your feet. He blinked up at you. You shook your head, grinning. "Told you we shouldn't leave water on the floor."

You woke to the sound of your phone buzzing madly. Your heart was pounding, your throat burning, and you had a crushing headache. You swung your legs out of the bed, your skin breaking into goosebumps, misjudged the vigor of your movement and landed on the floor. The world was spinning. You somehow managed to grope for your phone on the nightstand, but the caller had obviously already decided you were not home.

That somehow seemed pretty familiar. Then again, you had always dreamed weird things, even before Wanda worked on that. Why were you thinking about that anyway? It was months ago. She was more or less fine with your relationship with Pietro. You had even become friends of some sort. Maybe it was because the twins had really become a part of the team, despite Pietro and Clint always pretending to hate each other and playing pranks whenever they could.

"Good morning," a sleepy voice said on the bed. You managed to get on the mattress again and fell directly into Pietro's arms. You kissed him and wondered why the hell this all felt so weird. Maybe that was because you were hungover from Tony's party last night. After Las Vegas was canceled because Laura wanted to be with her husband (or rather check on him), Tony had just announced the party was going to be in the Avengers tower. So... now you were in Pietro's room. Fine as well.

He kissed your neck. "You alright?"

"I'm good," you murmured. "What happened last night?" You had a weird feeling. For some reason you checked your hand for a ring, but there was none. Of course not. You scarcely wore jewelry.

"The others thought it was a good idea to get you drunk. So I got you into bed. I bet Barton was happy to get rid of me. That was all his plan."

You grinned, but sighed at the same time. "Oh come on, he's not some evil mastermind. Besides, his wife was there." At the mention of that, Pietro looked nervous for a moment. Or maybe it was your vision blurring. "Hey, listen, I'm going to get a shower, okay?"

You got up and winked at him before disappearing into the bathroom. You took your time, washing your hair and everything twice, but he didn't show up. Irritated, you went out of the bathroom to dress and found a note.

 _There's a meeting in the "community room". Take your time._

 _Love, Pietro_

You took your time to wonder why he had signed with his whole name. He had never done that, not until now. Even the handwriting was a lot more carefully done than usual. That was completely out of character for your impatient speedster. You dried your hair and dressed and made sure you looked presentable. If anybody except Vision and Wanda saw you.

You made your way down to the so-called community room, or "I actually want t be social"-room, as Clint called it. Pietro hadn't lied. Everybody was there. They were sitting on the sofas, chatting. Pietro and Wanda were talking like they were conspiring something. She nudged Pietro and he sped away. All of a sudden you knew that Wanda had poked into your head last night. For some reason you didn't remember. You didn't even remember your dream, but this pissed you off. You would confront her about that. Now.

You walked past the others, headed straight at Wanda. But Vision blocked your way. "Good morning," he said to you. "Lucyna Oliver."

You sighed, but had to smile. He was always very nice, a strange kind of nice. "Olli, as always. Good morning." Now the others had seen you as well and the room was quiet. Too quiet for your taste. You didn't check if everybody was staring at you, because you didn't want to know. You'd just blush again. You already did.

"Wanda, have a word, please?", you said loudly. She actually winced. What? You walked past Vision to her. Before you could even start, she preempted you. Instead of talking, she just waved a hand past your eyes.

 _I'm sorry. Don't tell Pietro, you'll understand soon._

For a moment you just stared at her in confusion. Then somebody cleared his throat behind you. Everybody was staring at you, you knew that, and you hated it. Why did you have the feeling you should know what would happen next?

You had fought battles in these past months, experiencing more than you had ever dreamed of. But you had to gather all your courage to turn around. There were whispers among the other Avengers, until Wanda shut them up with a hiss. You didn't even know how she had gotten over there.

Pietro was down on one knee, radiating nervousness. He held out a small gray box to you. The narrow silver ring shone in the electric lights. "Olli..." He cleared his throat. "Lucyna Oliver, would you like to be my wife?"


	3. What's in a name?

This is for "Just A Little Birdy", who gave me the idea of the name Eidolon and I wanted to write a story where Olli actually picks up that name.

And also for "Cori the freak-of-naure" who gave me the idea for Olli's new powers. Thanks to both of you!

It's more of a parody / crack thing, and really random, so be warned xD

* * *

 **What's in a name?**

"Where is the nutella?"

That was how this whole miserable episode started. Well, technically it started with telling your boyfriend / fiance that you wanted a cat. But he had said if you wanted someone to snuggle, he was right there, so you dropped the topic. That had been the day before and you had a bad feeling.

No, the day really started when you came into the kitchen and Thor was loudly announcing he couldn't find the nutella and that bothered him. It also bothered Sam, Wanda, Clint, Tony, Steve, Natasha, and last but not least _you._ If even a God freaks out about a missing nutella jar, that got to mean something. After a search of ten minutes the kitchen was a mess, Vision had stopped by to ask if they had been attacked, and no nutella anywhere. So you grudgingly drew straws who had to make his way to the nearest supermarket. Since Pietro was off on a mission with Rhodey, he was not available and you didn't want to call him from where ever he was right now for something so ridiculous. You would have drawn a straw as well (although you were always really grumpy without breakfast and not really in the mood to walk all the way to a supermarket), but when it would have been your turn, Tony pulled the last one and got the shortest. Sighing, he started off, not missing to call back: "And clean up here!"

You shook your head and began to stuff everything back in its proper cupboard. That only worked because you were so good at Tetris. The others didn't notice you until Clint bumped into you on accident and you scared the heck out of everybody. Then everything went on like it normally would, just with one more visible person. You still hadn't made real progress on your so-called ability. You just had started to be consciously aware of it and used it instead of letting everything just happen like it happened.

So the day began with the disappearance of a maxi jar of nutella and ended up with you being trapped in a HYDRA base.

* * *

After Tony had returned and everybody had gotten his or her well-deserved breakfast, you had gone over to the New Avengers Facility. Erik and Helen were still running tests every third or so day, without real results. By now everybody called it the Olli mystery and it was just as awkward as it sounded. The only real breakthrough was the insight that you were not invisible. A young student from S.H.I.E.L.D. academy had figured it out when you bumped into him and spilled coffee everywhere: People just ignored you. They found something more interesting to look at and avoided you without noticing. It only went wrong if you stepped directly in their way, as it had happened this morning when you thought you would be faster to cross the kitchen than Hawkeye.

You entered the lab and sat down on the chair that looked like a dentist's. The plan was that you should consciously try to become visible, without needing to make any announcement of your presence. So far, it had never worked. You sighed internally. You should have thought of bringing a book, but that would probably defeat the purpose of this exercise. Maybe you could slip out and get one? It was not that anyone would notice.

You wanted to bake nutella cookies for Sam's birthday. Now that you had nutella again that shouldn't be a problem, but so far you had not found a single decent recipe. After your training you should google that a bit more.

You concentrated one last time on not blending in with the background. There was a twitchy feeling in your belly, not yet painful, just on the verge. Then suddenly, you crashed on the floor. You hit your head and saw stars for a moment. Groaning, you got up. Your vision was swimming, otherwise you could not explain why it would look like your body was sticking out of the chair's foot. The sight didn't go away. You hastily crawled out under the chair and scrambled up. You had fallen off and hit your head. That was the only explanation. You could _not_ possibly have fallen through the chair. That was not possible, at least not for you.

"Hi. I take it you're Agent Oliver?" You yelped and spun. The man in front of you was not so much bigger than you, especially since you were used to people like Steve and Thor. He had curly dark hair, tanned skin and warm, friendly eyes. You recognized the face from the media, and of course from your files.

"Bruce Banner," he introduced himself. "Nice to meet you." You managed to shake his hand. You were spending time with the Avengers on a daily basis, but damn it, you turned into a little fangirl anyway.

"Hi," you got out. "Olli Maximoff." Soon to be, at least. Pietro was of the fast sort, so that shouldn't take much longer.

"The big surprise from filing." He smiled at you. The last thing you had heard was that they had found the abandoned Quinjet. Now that you were on active duty you somehow got to know a lot less than you had in your old position. Funny, if you thought about it.

"Erik and Helen asked me to take a look at their data. It's really extraordinary. I've never heard of anything similar."

"I get that a lot," you mumbled.

"But you don't believe it."

You got two chairs and sat down facing each other. "See, okay, people don't see me for some reason, but I only need to slip or say something to myself, and I become totally obvious."

"For a limited time," he added.

You shrugged. "Yeah. But only because they turn their attention away. I've never actually faced an enemy or anything. What good is that for except for pranking people who won't kill me afterwards? I can't even control it."

"You can learn to. I could see you when I came in."

"I fell off the chair," you admitted, blushing. Super important person here and you behaved like a whiny idiot. Good job, Oliver.

Banner smiled and shook his head. "You fell _through_ the chair. Tell me, what were you thinking at that moment?"

You blinked. You hadn't imagined that? Uh-oh. "Uhm... I wanted to be visible. Tried not to blend in with the rest."

He thought that over for a moment. "Do you know why we normally don't fall through things? Like doors or the floor?"

What kind of question was that? "Because the electrical, uh, force of our atoms repel the door's atoms?"

"Very roughly, yes." He changed the topic. "Do you know George Orwell's 1984? Big Brother has three pillars of ideology in this novel."

 _What?!_ You had read the book twice, a few years back. The question was what that had to do with anything. "War is peace, freedom is slavery, ignorance is strength."

"Ignorance is strength," he repeated. "Your strength, to be exact. Erik's data was very interesting. He assumes your talent is based on a low-level psychic field that makes others ignore you. That would mean your talent is related to Wanda's mind manipulation. But the test results indicate little more than the usual background noise and such a weak field would not be able to cause something on this scale. It's a field of some sort, but none we understand yet."

You nodded while still trying to process this. It was more or less what you already knew, only started with an analogy and ended with a new thesis. He probably had a point. He was the scientist, and a really great one at that. If not for your little incident of _falling through a chair_ you would probably freak out about meeting him.

"I believe this goes further. As you said, the atoms repel each other. The floor's atoms basically tell your foot "I was here first" and exerts force so both stay in place. At the same time our atoms need to stick together, otherwise we would just fall apart."

You nodded, without seeing the point. Judging from his excitement, this had to be a biggie. Ghosts went through objects. It was a common thing in fantasy or sci-fi novels. But this was not a novel and you were no ghost. Although Rhodey and Sam were _still_ discussing your Avengers name and this was one of the favorites.

"But what if your atoms stay together, but let's say the wall just ceased to acknowledge your existence. You can slip through like you could through a sand stream."

"That doesn't sound very scientific," you joked weakly. It couldn't really cover that the thought scared you. What if the space decided to stop ignoring you in the middle of a wall. You couldn't even control it. Did that mean you could just fall through the floor?

"So why did I land on the floor? I should have slipped through like through the chair, right?"

"Wanda can see you when others can't, right? Maybe it depends on the object."

"Awesome," you murmured.

"We can work on controlling it," Bruce promised you. "It is not impossible." Well, he had to know. You wanted to thank him as Pietro sped in the room and came to an abrupt halt in front of you. He looked at you in a slightly weird way, then said. "Meeting in five minutes, we got a situation." Then he had already picked you up and set down in the HQ. After a few seconds, your blood started to rush, a bit too late of course.

"What were you talking about?", Pietro asked.

"Oh, Bruce had a look over Erik's files. He thinks he will solve this so called mystery and teach me how to control my powers."

"And will he?"

"I doubt it. So far, everyone thought that. I suppose that's how they stay motivated."

Pietro sat down and you snuggled up to him while you waited for the others to arrive. He kissed your neck and his stubble tickled your skin. You giggled. After you were not alone anymore you turned it down a notch. You were professionals, after all. But you didn't leave his arms.

"You saw me immediately when you came in," you said in a questioning tone.

"Plain as day, love. I told you the training would work. Hey, did you already decide on a name?"

You rolled your eyes. "Thanks for saying 'already'. Hi, I'm Olli. Nice to meet you." You stuck out your hand defiantly. Pietro looked adorably disappointed. You laid your head against his neck. "If everyone could stop this stupid name crap, that would be great."

"You need one," he insisted. You shrugged and let it go. Tony Stark arrived as the last, just flying through the open window and stepping out of his suit. Steve had just been jogging and made his way back in the shortest time possible. Everybody looked pretty much like he had dropped everything to come here as fast as possible. What might be that important?

Fury stood on the podium in front of the entrance. "About time. We intercepted communications from a HYDRA base in Italy. They were talking about perfecting something. Probably a weapon. As far as we know, they only have blueprints yet. You'll find a map of the place on the board computers of the Quinjets. We need to retrieve it before they can turn the plan into reality."

You raised your hand. "Yes, Olli?" It was so disturbing to be seen immediately you almost forgot what you had wanted to ask.

"What does it do?"

"There's a shitload of rumors, but we have absolutely no idea." Well, that was just great, right? You leaned against Pietro. Like this you could stay forever, warm and comfortable. Perfect. Wanda shot you a confused glance and you explained the whole thing, what had happened, and what Bruce had told you. She nodded, but her expression was grim. Incredible to think that you had been more or less enemies only half a year ago and she wanted to shatter your mind with nightmares.

"We need to lay low," Fury explained. "The authorities won't be too happy about SHIELD interfering with them. About that, Rhodes, Maximoff, any comments?"

Right. What had been their mission anyway? "Nothing special," Rhodey said.

"There was somebody else," Pietro interrupted. "I didn't see him, but there was somebody before us. The guards were talking about a theft."

"You mean he was faster than you?", Sam mocked him. Laughter.

"You didn't see that coming?", Clint added with a grin.

"Ladies, you have time for that later," Fury interrupted. "So somebody's been stealing HYDRA technology?"

"A rogue, maybe?", Natasha proposed. "Somebody like the twins. Was he or she already gone when you arrived?"

"Looked like it," Pietro said, shrugging his shoulders.

"One more reason to hurry," the director said. "Off your asses, everyone!"

* * *

Half an hour later you sat in the Quinjet with the twins, Clint, Natasha and Steve. The others were in the second jet. At least you didn't have to listen to Sam and Rhodey again. Every time they saw you they only knew one topic and that was going on your nerves. At the moment you were painfully obvious. You had been used to being a shadow your whole life. It made you uncomfortable.

Pietro was staring out of the window, probably itching to run again, and everybody else seemed busy.

"When you made me visible to everyone, how did you do that?", you whispered to Wanda.

She searched for words and eventually only managed to describe it in a mixture of English and Sokovian. "I made the others subconsciously search for you. They didn't know, but like that they would spot you the moment they saw you."

"So it didn't affect me directly," you murmured. "Hey, does anyone have a spare communicator?" Clint gave you his and you retreated to the furthest corner of the jet, with Wanda to stand guard. Bruce seemed confused and a bit worried. You could see Helen and Erik bustling in the background.

"Bruce. Help," you said instead of a greeting. "My abilities are gone. Everybody can just see me. It's horrible." You tried to keep calm, so the sentences came out rather cut off and flat. "Without my powers, I'm completely useless. It's not like when Wanda did this. We're good. But my powers don't work. Since that chair thing." You noticed you started babbling and shut up.

"First off, calm down. You don't help anyone like this." You took a deep breath and actually felt a bit better. You were not alone. Your fiance (who was currently sleeping while Natasha tried to get Clint off the idea of testing his drawing skills on the speedster) was there, and your friends.

"You are not used to having to activate your powers consciously, right?", Bruce asked. You nodded. Normally you automatically faded into the background, if you wanted to or not. That was all you wanted right now. Talking to the others was a nice thing, but you wanted to decide when to yourself, not when somebody saw you. If was comfortable.

"Why do they fail now of all times?", you asked miserably. It had only been a rhetorical question, but Bruce answered.

"Maybe you used too much energy passing through that chair."

"I'm not tired," you stated. Bruce frowned and nodded. He waved at somebody off screen. A moment later, Erik and Helen joined him.  
"Hi. Is there a problem?", Erik asked.

"It seems like the future Mrs. Maximoff's powers have forsaken her. My guess would be she exhausted herself after passing through solid matter for the first time -"

Helen shook her head. "Impossible. The process is passive. From what ever it is fueled, it is not her. Otherwise it could not hold on 24/7. Are you tired?"

"No," you answered. "What do I do now? The others rely on me."

Erik and Helen were already throwing around terms she could not understand in the background. Bruce looked at them and shrugged his shoulders apologetically. "I suppose you should stay in the Quinjet then. We'll figure this out."

"Yeah," you murmured. Awesome. Now you had to tell everybody the only thing giving you the right to be here had gone out of control or just disappeared. "Thanks."

"Arriving in five minutes," Steve called from the front. Five meant more like three. He always misjudged that. Or he did it on purpose, you weren't sure.

"Olli, the others told me you were searching for a code name," Bruce said. You would have liked to slam your head against the next wall. Now he was starting with that too? It was about time this got resolved, if you wanted or not. "That must be annoying for you. But I had to think about the word Eidolon. It means a ghost or apparition of a person. Sounds a bit more fancy than just ghost I thought."

"Thanks," you sighed. You broke the connection and tossed Clint the device. He was already done preparing. Pietro was still sleeping, but at least without any "decoration". You shook him and he shot up, looking around wildly. "What? Did I miss something?"

Wanda smirked enigmatically. Pietro looked at you for confirmation of whatever he thought, but you only shrugged your shoulders and kissed his cheek.

"What? What?", he asked. A bit like an incredibly adorable yapping dog.

You felt the Quinjet touch the ground. What were you doing, fooling around like that? The others didn't even know the situation had changed yet. "Nothing. We're messing with you."

"Who did you call?", he asked. You frowned.

"Are you _jealous_?" He shook his head, but didn't meet your eyes. You sighed and put your arms around his neck to kiss him. "Don't be silly. Bruce is checking into the mystery of my powers, just like Helen and Erik." You ruffled his beautiful silver-black hair. "Besides, what do you think of Eidolon as a name?"

He didn't have the time to answer you.

"Pietro, you're helping us clean up the fields. Wanda, Olli, you enter the castle. You're the only ones who can go unseen," Steve told you while walking out. Clint and Natasha were already outside, scanning the environment.

"Uh... guys?", you said, but it was already too late. You put in your earpieces. Pietro squeezed his sister's hand and kissed you on the forehead.

"You two be careful, _da_?" A silver-blue swirl and he was gone.

"The shield is disarmed," Tony informed them. "No movement on the castle and no heat signatures inside. The scanner doesn't get through to the basement."

The castle was ancient, and beautiful. It lay on a natural hill, a bit eroded by time, the brown stones washed up, but everything still recognizable. Hopefully, nothing would happen to change any of that. Like a fight with heavy artillery like Strucker's base in Sokovia.

"Olli, Wanda, are you ready?", Natasha asked. "Should I come with you?"

 _No, I'm everything but ready._ "No need to. We're fine." Wanda raised an eyebrow at you and you shrugged our shoulders. No helping it now. Maybe your powers came back if you actually did something with them. If not, there were about ten superheroes around, including a god. That should be enough.

Wanda and you climbed the stairs to the path running over the castle walls. There was no one to be seen, not a single enemy. It was quiet. "Why is nobody here?", Wanda asked. "It's empty." She was listening for the thoughts of an enemy and found nothing. In the direct vicinity was nobody except for you.

"It has to be a trap," Thor said.

"Wanda, Olli, don't you want to come back?", Pietro asked nervously.

"Don't be silly," his sister replied. "We're going to check inside." You found a door on the west side. It was locked. Wanda laid her hand on the doorknob and after a moment it clicked open. You looked up and saw Rhodey, Sam, Vision and Tony circling the castle overhead. Well _that_ was one hell of an array in this sleepy region. Sam waved at you and you waved back.

"Don't let anyone spook you, Ghost girl," he said. You rolled your eyes and followed Wanda inside without dignifying that with an answer. You walked down a narrow corridor without any windows or doors, using a tiny flashlight to illuminate the way. Sure, telling the enemy where you were was a bad idea, but Wanda's hands were glowing red all the time. She would hear the thoughts of an enemy before he saw them and erect a shield. No problem.

There was a spiral staircase leading up and down in the middle of a crossroad. Who the hell had built this thing? Tony had said he couldn't scan the basement so there it would be most likely to find nasty surprises. You climbed the stairs, following closely behind Scarlet Witch. There was a hallway with rooms on both sides, one of them with a chimney, but all of them were empty.

That certainly was nothing to work with. "Top and middle floors clear," you announced. You could see out the window on the surrounding fields. There were the Quinjets and the others.

"You people look tiny," you said. You threw your fiance a kiss and thought you could see him smile. "No wonder Stark likes to be up here."

"Don't judge me!", he protested. You grinned and turned around to follow Wanda downstairs. The basement was one huge room, square and made of bare gray stones. It was far too small for a castle of this size.

"You know, Eidolon sounds nice," Wanda said. "Better than Ghost for sure."

You only sighed, but she knew you agreed. That topic only pissed you off because some part of you still hadn't realized you were an Avenger now.

"Alright, where's the trap?", you murmured. There had to be one.

Tony's voice was muffled and distorted on the radio. "The scanners don't get through. Olli, Wanda, are you there?"

"We're here. It's empty," Wanda said. "But the room is too small for this place."

"May- sec- door?"

"Tony? Tony!", you called, but all you heard was static. "Damn it!"

The room was dark, only lit by the red glow of Wanda's hex powers and your tiny LED flashlight. It was pretty spooky, to be honest.

There was something like the shadow of a ledge in the far right corner. "Wanda, I'm gonna go check on that," you announced. There was nothing to trip over, so you quickly walked over. One of the stones stuck out a bit more and cast a distorted shadow. It almost had looked like a man, but that was ridiculous. _Eidolon, huh? Doesn't sound half bad._

You heard Wanda cry out, in fear or pain, you didn't know. Pietro's voice calling his sister's name and yours. Then there was a tall shadow upon you and everything went black.

* * *

When you woke up, your head was spinning. You rolled on your back. The ground was very hard and felt dusty. When you tried to get up, your elbow hit something smooth and hard.

"Ouch!", you growled. The pain woke you up fairly quick. You managed to sit up and looked into a sinister, staring face. You gasped and stumbled back. The man was tall and muscular under a unmarked black uniform. His eyes wandered over the space, but right past you. Your powers had come back.

You tried to keep very still. He had to know you were in here, he had put you there after all, or at least you presumed. Suddenly you realized what an animal in the zoo had to feel like.

"Remarkable," he stated eventually. He spoke fluent English without an accent. "They certainly didn't exaggerate." He tapped on the glass. Was that guy serious? "I know you're in there. You can come out." You flipped him off, just to vent a bit before you did something stupid. The cage was a semi-circle built into the wall. This room, or rather a complex of rooms, had to be next to the empty one Wanda and you had found.

Wanda! Hopefully she was alright. Your powers really could have come back a bit earlier, then this would not have happened. On the bright side, you had found their HQ. Computers everywhere, machinery, lots of stuff you had no clue about. That was Tony's department. Now you only needed to get out of here. Except for the sinister looking guy in the uniform, there was nobody around as far as you could see.

The man turned around and walked back to the computers. "You know, we never planned to attack anyone. We just wanted to stay quiet until you went away again. We didn't want to capture you. Why? It would show there was somebody here. All for nothing. We're just here to store a few things." A lot of things were gong through your head, but you didn't say anything. Rule Number One when being a prisoner: Don't talk with anyone unless it is absolutely necessary, especially your captors. He was just trying to trick you. Fortunately you were not tempted further. An alarm began to wail. The man cursed and ran out.

Alright. You needed to get out of here. The glass was hardened. No chance of breaking it. There were holes for air, but that was it. You pressed your hands to the glass and closed your eyes. If you could fall two feet through a chair, half an inch of glass shouldn't be a problem. Even if you were visible after that. Now you knew about the side effects and could deal with them. Hopefully the others were searching for you. The thought of Pietro being worried made you sad. You should have been more careful.

 _Just disappear. You're not here. The glass is just a stream of sand._

"Hi there. Don't mind me." You started and spun, hastily trying to fade even more. The girl grinned at you. She could hardly be older than 18. She was wearing black jeans and a green jacket. The blond hair was in a ponytail topped with a black and green ribbon.

"Nice try. But I can see through illusions."

"That's not an illusion!", you protested automatically. "Wait, what do you mean?"

"I see auras. Illusions don't have them. They're not alive. But you are and I can see you anyway." She typed something on a keyboard, then connected a flash drive.

"Who are you?", you asked. And what the hell was she doing here?

"Call me Sally. I'm here to get what your people want to get as well."

"You're not an Avenger?"

"Nah. Just here for the fun. Sneaking in, picking this up..."

"You're a thief," you said.

The girl raised her eyebrows and exchanged the flash drive with another one. "Well, if you want to call it like that, I suppose. But so are you then."

"We're retrieving this for the safety of all."

Sally giggled like you had said something incredibly funny. "Yeah, whatever." She clicked on a few things. "I'm erasing all data. But I'm feeling generous today." She walked over to you and slipped the second flash drive through one of the air holes. "You're welcome."

The other device vanished in her leather jacket. You picked up the flash drive. "Uh... thanks? Can you let me out of here?"

"Sorry, but I've got no time for that. My partner is waiting for me. Besides, you can manage that yourself. What's your name, Avenger?"

"I'm..." You hesitated. "Eidolon."

Sally cocked an eyebrow. "Well, that's a cool one." She grinned and walked to the door, holding up a hand in greeting. "Say Hi to the others from us. Especially Thor." And off she was, leaving you flustered and doubting your sanity. Who the hell had that been? You looked down at the flash drive in your hand. Hopefully she was not just messing with you. You put it in your pocket.

So you had a name after all. Finally everybody would stop bugging you. If you got out of here alive. You put your hands on the glass again.

 _Eidolon means Ghost. I can just pass through. I'm not here._ There were shouts outside. Thank God, the others were here. Well, now you didn't need to be invisible anymore.

The world tilted and suddenly you found yourself on your belly. Ouch. You hastily drew your legs from the unbroken glass surface. Right, that had happened when you fell through the chair as well. So basically your powers were telling you "Nah, I'll just do the opposite of what you want". Awesome.

You got up and brushed dust off your clothes, retreating behind a corner in case an enemy came in. Instead it was a familiar silver-blue swirl.

"Olli?!" Pietro stopped in the middle of the room, looking around wildly.

"Pietro!" He spun and the next moment you were swept up and outside. "Thank God, you're alright, I was so worried, what happened, never do that again, what if something happened-"

You kissed him to shut him up. "I'm good. Nobody hurt me. What about Wanda?"

"Here." Pietro had brought you right into the Quinjet, where Wanda sat on a bench with a plaster to her forehead. "Are you alright?"

"I'm good. What about you?"

"Pietro accidentally shoved me into a wall when he ran in."

The speedster looked properly embarrassed and equally sorry. "...Ice cream?", he proposed. You started laughing and in the end all three of you were. You had been lucky.

You cuddled into your fiance's embrace. Finally you were safe, and comfortable. What could possibly happen?

* * *

 _The Avengers tower, New York_

Everyone stared at the monitors in amazement. "That's... madness," Tony said slowly.

"It's incredible," Bruce added.

"I would never have gotten that idea," Sam said.

"What the fuck is that?", Fury finally snapped.

"Uh... I think that's the recipe for nutella cupcakes," Steve said.

"Thank you Captain Obvious," Tony said. "But what kind of recipe. I've never seen anything like it. We need to test that."

"Hey guys!", Thor's voice came from the kitchen. "Has anyone seen the nutella?"

"What?!"

The God of Thunder peeked around the corner and shrugged his shoulders. "It's not here." Which resulted in another frenetic search, much like the one yesterday, and with the same result. This time Pietro was the one doomed to get new one, which took fortunately not as long as yesterday.

"So... is Olli here somewhere?", Bruce asked. You stepped forward and made Rhodey jump. Bruce smiled at you. Your powers were back to normal. Finally. Pietro frowned and you took his hand. Wanda already had told him he was behaving like an idiot. She would be the first one to seek revenge should you hurt him, so he didn't need to worry. Besides, he had more important things to talk about. Your wedding next month for example.

"How did you get that data, Olli?", Tony asked, munching on a nutella toast. "The system was completely erased when we got there. Was that you?"

"Uh.. No, that was this girl I met."

"What girl?", Steve asked, alarmed.

"A blond one. She came in, got what she wanted and also gave me the flash drive. I'm pretty sure she took the data from the computers. She was some kind of professional thief. And she said she had a partner waiting for her. I didn't see him, though."

"Did she tell you her name?", Natasha asked, without real expectations.

"She said her name was Sally. Probably a fake, right? I should greet you from them, by the way. Thor in particular."

Tony set down his coffee mug harder than necessary. The Avengers groaned simultaneously and exchanged annoyed glances.

"What?", Sam asked. "You know her?"

"Oh yes," Thor said. "And if she is here that can only mean one thing."

* * *

 _Somewhere else._

Sally sighed happily, slightly out of breath, and traced his collarbone with her fingers. "Perfect, don't you think?"

"Hm-hm," he murmured, a sound that turned into something not unlike a purring soon. Sally snuggled up to his bare chest, feeling warm and happy and satisfied with the day. What more did she want? She ran her hands through his soft hair, his warm hand on her waist. She kissed him.

"Wonder when they will notice." No answer. "Silver?" She turned around and brushed a crumb of his perfectly shaped lips. "Speechless, dear?"

Loki shrugged his shoulders and grinned. "I got to admit, those might just be the best muffins in all of the nine worlds."

* * *

I couldn't help including Sally / Celestia and Loki. They just snuck in like the tricksters they are. I'm not even sorry xD


End file.
